


Hold

by S1rcus



Series: Femslash February 2020 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explosions, F/F, but no-one gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1rcus/pseuds/S1rcus
Summary: Jemma wants help from Bobbi in the lab but she has hard time making sense around her.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Series: Femslash February 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619437
Kudos: 27





	Hold

Jemma was working with Fitz in the lab. They had discovered some new alien technology that they were trying to figure out. Bobbi was also moving around the lab doing whatever it was she was doing. Jemma had asked but she had gotten an answer that was barely even English so she thought better than to try and get an actual answer from her. Jemma was just happy the other woman was around. Between her being in the lab most of the time and Bobbi going to the field whenever needed, Jemma didn't actually see her that much. 

Jemma had the biggest crush on Bobbi. Everyone in SHIELD probably knew about it by this point. She always became a flustered mess whenever Bobbi would talk to her. Daisy wasn't gonna let her forget the one time she had answered a question about a biological sample from a scene with "Well aren't you still gorgeous". It wasn't her fault she hadn't seen Bobbi in three days and she had no clue what she had been asked. Bobbi was just watching her and Jemma felt like she needed to say something and that something was totally not what she was supposed to say. 

Now here was the problem she was having. She very much needed to get some help from Bobbi. Jemma was of course smarter but she couldn't deny the fact that Bobbi would be better at helping her with some of the biological aspects of this weird tech than Fitz. But she could not say that to Fitz and her brain didn't work around the other woman so she was very much stuck. She considered lying to Fitz and asking if he could ask Bobbi over to give her thoughts. But that would be a horrible idea. So she was trying to figure this alone. 

"Do you need something?" 

Jemma slightly jumped in her spot. She had totally zoned out and Bobbi was right next to her. 

"Oh, no. Nothing, it's just-. Why would you think I might?"

"You've been staring at me for the past couple minutes and I know I look good but you were also in the middle of checking this fluid you have here," Bobbi said and pointed at the microscope and then the screen that showed what the microscope was showing, "So I thought you'd want me to come over but didn't want to disturb my work. Which is done by the way, so I'm all yours if you so wish."

Bobbi gave her one of those beautiful smiles of hers and Jemma was sure she flushed a bit red. 

"Oh, be all mine then. No. I mean. Yes." Jemma would very much like some emergency right now. "The structure of the fluid is weird as you can see on the screen. And I've been trying to figure out why they needed this as part of the technology in the first place. Any ideas?"

"Let's run some more tests and figure this thing out."

* * *

They did figure it out but they also blew up the lab. Which in Jemma's opinion was more Fitz's fault than theirs but then again it was theirs too. 

Jemma had probably taken the biggest hit of the impact. She couldn't stand up and she couldn't really see the reason for it. Most of her body just felt numb. She heard Fitz and Bobbi shouting her name. It was hopefully a good sign. 

"Over here!"

She shouted that like twice before Bobbi emerged from the smoke. 

"You okay?"

"Possibly. Can't really tell. Everything feels like pins and needles and I can't stand up."

"Alright. I got you."

And with that she was lifted up bridal style. 

"Just hold on tight. I'll get you to the med bay."

Jemma leaned her head to Bobbi's shoulder. She heard Daisy and Fitz's voices coming closer and that's when everything went to black. 

* * *

Her mouth felt like cotton when she woke up. She was laying in one of the beds in the medical room but there were no wires or tubes in her apart from the heart monitor, so she figured she was fine. 

"Oh good, you're awake again. Feeling more like yourself now?"

"I was awake before?"

She made a gesture towards the water and Bobbi was quickly on her side with a cup. 

"Yeah. You got a concussion and you woke up complaining about a huge headache which wasn't surprising. You hit your head pretty hard. So you got some pretty strong painkillers for it. After they kicked in you were a bit out of it and then you fell back asleep."

"Huh. Okay. So everything is good? I just hit my head."

"Yep. Some bruising but those will go away. Also you asked me out."

"I did what!?"

"It was kinda cute actually. You kept telling me how pretty I am and that you were pretty sure you were in love when you saw me fight those HYDRA agents. Fitz and Daisy were in the room then but disappeared real fast. I gotta say I thought you'd never ask."

"So you knew but you decided to torture me instead of asking yourself?"

"Well what's the fun in that?" Bobbi smirked and got up, "Well I'll leave. Fitz and Daisy have been waiting for ages and I'm pretty sure they're gonna do something for me if I don't go and get them."

At the door Bobbi turned around and smiled at her, "Oh, and agent Simmons, I'll go out with you. Send me the details later."


End file.
